Don't mess with my ship!
by norik956
Summary: After returning from a long battle, Ahsoka volunteers to pick up Senator Bonteri from Onderon, hoping to catch up a bit. Expecting a quiet trip and a chance to relax, Ahsoka sets off in her shuttle. However, Anakin has once again 'upgraded' her ship. Because of this, Ahsoka and Lux end up in a very embarrassing situation. Afterwards, she decides to teach Anakin a little lesson...
1. Chapter 1

**Don't mess with my ship!**

**Chapter 1 – An awkward flight.**

**This story is a separate two-shot, this didn't happen in my other stories. This was just written for the fun of it. **

**This is set after the Onderon arc and Ahsoka's journery to Ilum with the younglings. Note: this is before the season five finale, so Ahsoka is still with the Jedi Order.**

**Summary: After returning from a long battle, Ahsoka volunteers to pick up Senator Bonteri from Onderon, hoping to catch up a bit. Expecting a quiet trip and a chance to relax, Ahsoka sets off in her shuttle. However, Anakin has once again 'upgraded' her ship. Because of this, Ahsoka and Lux end up in a very embarrassing situation. In her frustration for Anakin not listening to her telling him to stay away from her ship, Ahsoka decides to teach Anakin a lesson…**

**(in this story I assume that the members of the Jedi Order each have their shuttle assigned to them for escort mission like this.)**

**This is just a short little comedy story that I happened to think off. Don't take it too seriously, especially the second chapter…**

**;-**

Ahsoka Tano smiled as she walked off the ramp of her shuttle. She had just arrived on Onderon to pick up her friend, Senator Lux Bonteri. After the long battle she and her master had just been through, she was very grateful to have such a nice, quiet mission. "_It's been a couple of months since I lost saw Lux. I wonder how he's doing? Onderon certainly looks and feels a lot better than the last time I was here."_ Ahsoka thought to herself. She spotted Lux, king Dendup and some palace staff entering the landing platform she had been cleared to land on.

She turned around as she heard something rolling down the ramp. She frowned as her master's familiar astromech, R2-D2, came down the ramp as well. Ahsoka sighed. "Come on R2, let's go." She said to the droid. R2 replied with a few beeps and followed her as she walked up to Lux. A smile spread on his face as he spotted the familiar Togruta walk up to them.

As the two reached each other Ahsoka bowed respectfully. "Padawan Tano, it's nice to see you again." King Dendup said. "Likewise, your majesty. Senator." She replied as she nodded at Lux. "Ahsoka, it's good to see you again." Lux said. Ahsoka smiled. "So how are things here on Onderon?" she asked. Lux smiled widely. "Things are going great." He replied excitedly. "Thanks to the battle strategies you and the other Jedi came up with, we were able to avoid a lot of structural damage. All of the droid parts and rubble have been cleaned up, trade has resumed normally and the people are feeling safe again. Onderon will fully recover." Lux explained. "That's good to hear." Ahsoka replied. "And how are things going for you?" the king asked. Ahsoka sighed a bit. "It's been busy, one crazy adventure followed by a few wild battles. Fighting large groups of droids, being chased by an angry Grievous, the usual Jedi things." She replied. "I guess we have different meanings for the word 'usual'." The king replied. He turned to Lux. "Good luck on Coruscant Senator Bonteri." He told him. "Thank you sire." Lux replied. Kind Dendup and the palace staff went back inside.

"So how have you been Lux?" Ahsoka asked Lux when the others had left. "I've been very busy lately. Getting the normal trade lines open again, overseeing the rebuilding of the city, joining the Republic. I've been buried in paperwork lately." Lux replied with a smile. Ahsoka chuckled a bit. "I don't really know what sounds better: being buried in paper of in droids." She said. "Both sound terrifying." Lux replied. They both laughed for a moment. "Well then, are you ready to go Lux? We have a long flight ahead of us." Ahsoka asked. Lux nodded. "Yes, I have everything I need, so we can depart whenever you want,." He replied as he gestured at the bags he had besides him. "Great, let's go then." Ahsoka said. The two of them headed towards the ship. R2-D2 rolled up next to them. "I see that you brought R2 along." Lux commented as he looked at the astromech. Ahsoka nodded. "Yes, that's right. R2 is good company and it's always handy to have him around in case something goes wrong with the ship. Not that I expect it too." Ahsoka replied. Lux smiled and nodded before turning to look at the shuttle. Ahsoka let out a quiet sigh as she recalled the real reason R2 was with her.

;-

_Earlier_

"_R2 is going with you Ahsoka and that's final." Anakin told his padawan. Ahsoka gave him a questioning look. "What do I need R2 for? I don't understand. It's a simple escort mission, just pick him up and fly back. Nothing bad will happen." She replied a little annoyed. "What, don't you think I can handle this?" she asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't doubt you Snips." Anakin replied. "Then why…" she wanted to ask, but was interrupted by Anakin: "I don't trust Bonteri alone with you, that's why R2 will come with you to make sure he doesn't try anything funny." Ahsoka looked shocked at him. "Lux isn't like that, he wouldn't…" she tried to explain, but Anakin interrupted her again: "It doesn't matter Ahsoka. R2 is coming with you and that's final." He told in her a tone that clearly said it was the end of the discussion._

;-

A few minutes later Ahsoka and Lux were seated in the cockpit of her shuttle. Ahsoka ran a few standard checks before starting the takeoff sequence. A couple minutes later they were in the air and on their out of the atmosphere. Ahsoka noticed that Lux was staring intently at the planet. "Lux?" she asked, slightly startling him. "Uh, yeah?" he replied. "We're about to go into hyperspace, are you ready?" she asked him. He nodded. "Yes, I'm ready." Ahsoka smiled and pulled the lever and they jumped to hyperspace.

When the ship moved safely through hyperspace Ahsoka relaxed in her seat. "So how come you're here to pick me up Ahsoka?" Lux asked. "What do you mean?" she asked as she turned her head towards him. "I heard that I was getting a Jedi escort, but I didn't know who. So you can imagine my surprise when you appeared." He explained. Ahsoka smiled. "I heard about that assignment so I decided to volunteer. After the recent battles I was in it seemed like an opportunity to have an easy and quiet mission. And besides that, I thought it was a good way to catch up a bit." She replied. "Sounds like a well-thought out plan to me." Lux said with a smile as he relaxed a bit in his own seat. "You and planning things don't go well together Lux. Remember how one of your other plans went?" Ahsoka asked in a slightly mocking voice. Lux instantly knew that she was hinting at the mess he got them in on Carlacc. He mentally cursed himself a bit for his stupidity then. "Hey relax Lux, I was just teasing you." Ahsoka said when she sensed his feelings. "Don't worry about it, I'm used to plans failing and needing to improvise." She continued. "What does that mean?" Lux asked somewhat confused. "One word," Ahsoka said as she held up a finger. "Anakin." It wasn't difficult for Lux to pick up the slight frustration in her voice. "Do a lot of his plans go wrong?" he asked curiously. Ahsoka groaned in response. "Anakin doesn't usually think everything through, so we occasionally run into some problems." She replied. Lux laughed a bit at her frustrated response. "Sounds like you've had some interesting missions then." Lux said. "You have no idea." Ahsoka replied. Both of them laughed for a moment.

Ahsoka and Lux continued to talk about the things they had been through since they parted ways after the battle of Onderon. R2 had picked up some drinks earlier. "I'm really glad I volunteered for this trip. It's been a while since I had such an opportunity to relax." Ahsoka said with a smile. "I'm glad you did too." Lux replied. "I was worried I'd end up stuck with some stiff Jedi. It really is great to see you again Ahsoka." They both smiled at each other. Ahsoka opened her mouth to say something, but she was interrupted by an alarm from the cockpit controls. "Oh no, what's going on?" Ahsoka said startled as she checked the interface. "What is it?" Lux asked worried. "One of the ship's systems is starting to malfunction." Ahsoka replied. "How can this be? My ship just went through a complete check a few days before I left." She said confused. "Do you know what's malfunctioning? Not something like the air pressure or oxygen, right?" Lux asked with a hint of fear in his voice. "No I don't think…whoa!" Ahsoka said as both of them and the items around them suddenly floated up. R2 beeped and activated his magnets, clasping him securely to the ground as the gravity stabilizers failed. "The gravity…" Ahsoka said annoyed. Lux tried to grab his seat and failed, causing him to somersault a few times. "How can this be?" Ahsoka muttered out loud. An idea suddenly popped in her head. "R2?" she said, trying to get his attention. The droid beeped in response and turned his vision cam towards her. "Has Anakin been tinkering with my ship again?" she asked the droid in a cold voice. Lux managed to turn and watch. The droid looked a little bit nervous to him. R2 beeped a short response causing Ahsoka to grunt in frustration. "I knew it." She replied annoyed. R2 beeped a few things. "Doesn't matter right now, just see if you can fix this." She told the droid. He beeped some positive sounding things and left the cockpit.

Ahsoka groaned. "I'm sorry about this Lux. I've told Anakin a thousand times not to mess around with my ship. His 'improvements' always cause some kind of malfunction. Last time my fighter floated around helplessly in space for two hours before another ship was able to pick me up." She told him. "Hey, don't worry. It's okay." He replied with a kind smile. Ahsoka smiled nervously. "Is something wrong Ahsoka?" Lux asked when he noticed her unease. "Uhm… Well… I'm hanging almost upside down and my outfit isn't really fit for a situation like this…" she replied as her lekku darkened a bit. Lux quickly caught on to what she meant and blushed as well. "I'll…eh…I'll try to turn around should you eh…" He stuttered out. "Thanks." Ahsoka replied softly.

At that moment they heard some kind of static shock and before they knew it they were both flying towards the wall. "Ugh!" they both grunted as they hit the wall. Several loose objects flew towards them. One of the glasses they had just been drinking out of shattered next to Lux, causing some small cuts on his arm. A few other small things struck him in the face and the chest. "Lux are you al…" Ahsoka tried to ask when the gravity switched again. The both of them fell down to the floor. Lux landed on his elbow, but on something soft. Before he had time to wonder he heard Ahsoka cry out in pain. He quickly moved away and looked at her. She was sitting against the wall, a pained expression on her face as she clutched her left lekku. "_Did I land on her lekku?" _Lux thought to himself. He knew how a Togruta's headtails were sensitive. "Ahsoka, did I…?" he asked worried. "It's okay, Lux." She replied between pained gasps. Lux looked around the cockpit for some kind of medpack when suddenly they were weightless again. "Oh, not again." Lux said as he tried to struggle for balance. "Lux, try and hold still." Ahsoka told him. He managed to turn his head and look at her. She'd found a bit of a hold on the wall. "I'm going to try to push myself of the wall and grab the seat. I might be able to do something with the controls." Ahsoka explained. "Alright." Lux replied and he tried to hold still which was somewhat difficult as he floated in the middle of the cockpit. Ahsoka braced herself and lightly used her feet to push herself away from the wall. She floated on her way to the cockpit. When she passed underneath Lux she heard another static shock, she already dreaded what would probably happen next. "What was th…" Lux said as he turned around. As he did, the gravity activated again, causing him to fall down to the floor. He noticed that his head landed on something…soft… "Lux…could you please get up?" he heard Ahsoka ask in an uneasy voice. He placed his hands on the floor and pushed himself up. A look of shock and embarrassment appeared on his face when he realized that he had landed, face-first, on Ahsoka's chest. He quickly backed up away from her. Ahsoka's lekku had turned deep-blue, almost black with embarrassment. "Ahsoka…I eh…I'm…" He tried to apologize. She held up her hand, motioning for him not to say anything. "Let's…just not…" she replied softly. Several more static shocks were heard and they both floated upward again. "No, not again…" Ahsoka groaned. A moment later they were both flying at the walls again. Ahsoka tried to balance herself quickly so that she would land on her knees in a stable position. She did manage to land with her knees spread in a stable position, unfortunately, she landed right on Lux' face. She quickly jumped aside from him. His face had turned a shade of red Ahsoka wasn't even sure human faces could turn to. "Lux…I…" she stuttered out. "Uh…" he muttered as well. Ahsoka moved up to him and tried to see if he was alright. At that moment the gravity shifted again and they both fell down to the floor. Lux landed on top of Ahsoka and in the fall their lips met. Ahsoka and Lux stared at each other in shock as they realized what they just did.

A few beeps came over Ahsoka's comlink. "Thank you R2." Ahsoka replied into the device, trying to keep her voice neutral. Lux awkwardly climbed of Ahsoka and stood up. He then extended his hand to help her up. "Thanks." Ahsoka muttered softly, face flushed with embarrassment. She moved to one of the storage cabinets in the cockpit which, fortunately, had remained closed during this mess and pulled out a medpack. She then moved back to the seats in the cockpit and sat down. Lux joined her shortly afterwards.

A couple of minutes later Ahsoka had bandaged her lekku where Lux had landed on, the cuts he had were treated as well and they had applied some bacta on a few bruises. "So, do you want to talk about this?" Lux asked as he turned to Ahsoka. "Not really." She replied. Lux could perfectly understand why. The way they had landed several times were very awkward, to say the least. Ahsoka sensed his unease. "Lux, this wasn't your fault. Don't beat up yourself about it." She replied as she pulled up her knees hugged her arms around them. He nodded. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked concerned. "Yea…I just have a little headache and I feel a bit…Well, you know." She replied softly. Lux knew what she meant. She felt embarrassed and ashamed, but then again, so did he. "Let's just agree never to talk about this again." Ahsoka said as she looked him in the eyes, a very serious look in her own eyes. "That's fine with me." Lux replied. Ahsoka nodded. "Any objections to me deleting the footage of the security cam of the cockpit?" she asked him. "Not at all." Lux said as he shook his head.

;-

The rest of the flight had fortunately not been as embarrassing as they both thought. It took a moment for them to get over it. After that they managed to resume their earlier conversation. A few stories and remarks about the people they had met and they had both laughed the whole incident away. A bit of tension did remain between them. They didn't argue or things like that, but they did avoid any other form of physical contact.

As the ship touched down on Coruscant they were both relieved that they had avoided any further odd situations. The ramp went down and they walked off the ship. "Oh great, reporters…" Lux commented with a hint of disgust when he spotted them. "Wonderful, it's Anakin…" Ahsoka said when she spotted him standing as well. A strong surge of anger and frustration pulsed up in her when she saw him. She managed to push those feelings away, but that didn't mean that she wasn't going to have a long talk with him about messing with her ship.

As the two teens came into full sight of the people on the platform, the reporters immediately started taking pictures. "This will make for some '_wonderful_' news…" Lux commented sarcastically. Ahsoka knew what he meant: two teenagers, a Jedi and a senator, who were alone on a flight, disembark with bandages and fading bruises. There was definitely going to be a lot of gossiping.

Anakin could sense that something was up. He could feel a large wave of…shame and embarrassment coming from Ahsoka and Lux. He tried to search Ahsoka's thoughts with the Force, but her mental shields were up, making it impossible for him to do so. "_What happened on that flight?" _he thought to Anakin spotted Ahsoka and saw her injuries he immediately made his way towards the two, rage building up in him. "Ahsoka, what did he do to you?!" he demanded when he reached them. "Master Skywalker, I didn't…" Lux tried to say but Anakin cut him off: "Shut it Bonteri! I knew you were trouble, I shouldn't have let Ahsoka be alone with you." Anakin half-threatened Lux. He turned to Ahsoka. "What did he do to you?" he demanded again. This was too much for Ahsoka and she snapped. "Lux didn't do anything! This was your fault!" she half-yelled at him. "Wha…" Anakin started, but this time Ahsoka interrupted him: "No! I'm not letting you blame Lux for this. I told you so many times not to mess with my ship, but did you listen? No!" she continued as she jabbed her finger in Anakin's chest. "YOUR stupid tinkering with MY ship caused US a LOAD of trouble!" she yelled at him. "Bu…" Anakin tried again. "But nothing!" Ahsoka yelled at him. "You're lucky we weren't seriously harmed because of this mess!" Anakin decided to remain quiet. Ahsoka didn't become this angry very often, but when she did, it was a good idea not to aggravate her further.

Ahsoka took a deep breath and turned away from Anakin. Lux stood quietly by as he watched Ahsoka scold Anakin. She approached him and sighed. "Sorry about that Senator." She said to him. "Don't worry about it, padawan Tano." He replied. Lux realized by her professional tone that she didn't want to give the nearby reporters anymore 'good stuff' for their editors. "I'll be on a rest for the next two weeks here on Coruscant. Perhaps we can finish catching up some other time." Ahsoka offered. Lux nodded. "That sounds like a good idea. Shall I contact you later?" he asked in return. Ahsoka smiled. "Alright, I'll be waiting for your call. I'll see you later Senator." She replied. "Good day padawan Tano." Lux said as he began to move to the transport that was going to bring him to the Senate building. He quickly waved to Ahsoka as he boarded. She waved back.

Ahsoka looked for a while as the transport flew off. After that she turned to face Anakin. "You're going to get it later." she said, a growling undertone in her voice. With that, she walked back towards the Temple, ignoring both Anakin's complaints and the questions of the reporters.

Anakin stared at the retreating form of his padawan, a slight shiver of fear creeping up his spine.

**;-**

**That's it for chapter 1.**

**In the next chapter Ahsoka will get some payback on Anakin. Seeing as how he likes to tinker around with her things, she's going to mess around with **_**his**_** stuff. Expect booby-traps and whatnot for Anakin in the next chapter. Poor, poor Anakin…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't mess with my ship! **

**Chapter 2 Payback**

**Summary: After returning from a long battle, Ahsoka volunteers to pick up Senator Bonteri from Onderon. Seeing a chance to catch up with him, she agrees. Expecting a quiet trip and a chance to relax a bit, Ahsoka sets off with her shuttle. However, Anakin has once again 'upgraded' her ship with his own ideas. Because of this, Ahsoka and Lux end up in a very embarrassing situation. In her frustration for Anakin not listening to her telling him to stay away from her ship, Ahsoka decides to teach Anakin a lesson…**

**I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed and favorited this story. It inspired me to finish this chapter sooner and I got a few ideas from the reviews.**

**Now then, it's time for Anakin to get into trouble. Hope you enjoy.**

**Note: some minor swearing in this chapter.**

**;-**

_The next morning_

Anakin Skywalker was sleeping peacefully in his quarters inside the Temple. All of a sudden and without warning a loud sound blared through the room. "What the…?!" Anakin yelled as he was suddenly disturbed in his rest. Despite being disoriented from the rude awakening, he recognized the sound to be his alarm clock. "_Was it always this damn loud?!" _he thought annoyed. With a frustrated grunt he slammed his fist on the off button. With a sigh of relief he relaxed into his bed. His moment of relief was short-lived as a bucket of ice cold water landed all over him. "Aah!" he yelled in surprise as he lept out of his bed. He stared in shock at his bed. His alarm clock had been connected with some kind of amplifier. Another wire ran from the clock to some contraption above his bed where the bucket apparently stood on. He stared at it in disbelief. "_Did Ahsoka do this?" _he wondered.

He moved to his closet to grab a set of robes for the day. He yelped in pain when his hand was suddenly stuck in a mouse trap. "Are you kriffin' kidding me?!" he said out loud as he shook the trap of his hand.

After getting his robes and being caught in two more mouse traps Anakin made his way out of his room. The door opened and he walked out. "Let's hope that that was the only thi…!" he said as his foot suddenly slipped and he fell down on the ground. "ugh…" he said in frustration. He sat upright and felt around the floor with his hand. It had been smeared with… "Is this butter?" he asked in disbelief. He kept staring at his hand for a moment. "Ahsoka!" he yelled at his padawan. He waited a moment but there was no response. He tried to find her with the Force, but she was hiding her presence extremely well. He would be unable to locate her like this. He sighed and carefully got off the ground.

Anakin had carefully made his way to his refresher. So far he had avoided more traps, but he figured that Ahsoka still had more traps waiting for him. While he was enjoying his shower, his worry slightly increased. "_Has she done anything to the shower as well?" _he asked himself. As he wondered this possibility, the warm water of his shower suddenly turned as cold as Hoth. "Aah!" He yelled in surprise as he jumped and trashed to get out of the shower. He grunted in frustration as he shut of the shower with the Force. He grabbed a towel and began drying his face. "What?!" he reacted as he saw his face in the mirror. His entire face was blue. He took a closer look at the towel in his hands and noticed that it was filled with ink. He tossed it aside and went to find a clean towel.

It had taken him about fifteen minutes to get rid of all of the ink. When he was finally done and dressed he went to the kitchen to get some breakfast. As he sat down at the table he noticed several articles that Ahsoka had obviously left behind for him. He read the headlines: "Affairs in the Senate? Jedi and Senator?", "Love tragedy between Jedi and Senator?" and similar texts like that. "_Just great, I'm never going to hear the end of this." _Anakin thought in frustration.

He took a bite of his food and was unpleasantly surprised by a burning sensation. "_Spices in the food?!"_ he spit out the food and grabbed his coffee, hoping to get rid of the foul taste. He took a sip of his drink and spit it out almost instantly. "Salt?!" he said in disgust. He coughed a bit and got up from his seat. Anakin looked around the apartment. "_I'm going to get something to eat from the mess hall, I don't trust anything else in here anymore. After that I'm going to find Ahsoka." _He thought as he made his way out of the apartment.

;-

Anakin grunted in frustration as he left his quarters a second time. How Ahsoka had been able to hack those cleaning droids and program them to shower him with soap and foam he might never know. The whole event had taken him completely by surprise. One moment he walked by a group of three cleaning droids. Then, without warning, they focused their attention on him and treated him like some grease stain. He carefully checked the corridors before walking completely out of his room. First things first, he was going to the mess hall to eat. Then, he was going after Ahsoka.

;-

About thirty minutes later Anakin left the mess hall. As he walked through the halls to locate Ahsoka, he ran into his former master Obi-Wan Kenobi, master Luminara Unduli and her padawan Barriss Offee. "Hello Masters, padawan Offee." He said to them, a hint of caution in his voice. Luminara and Barriss nodded respectfully. "Hello Anakin, you look a little…tense. Is something wrong?" Obi-Wan replied as he observed his former padawan. "Don't ask." Anakin replied, earning himself three curious stares. "Has any of you seen Ahsoka?" He asked the three Jedi. "I've yet to see her since she returned from escorting young Senator Bonteri." Obi-Wan replied. "I'm sorry Skywalker, but I haven't seen her in a while." Luminara replied. "Barriss, how about you?" she asked her padawan. Barriss shook her head. "Not since yesterday Master." She replied. Anakin sighed in frustration. "Is something wrong Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked. "Not really, I'm just trying to find her." Anakin replied a little to calm for his usual doing. "The two of us have to attend a meeting, perhaps Barriss can help you locate her?" Luminara offered. A slight wave of shock could be sensed from Barriss, causing the other three to look at her. "With all due respect Masters, I'm not going to stay anywhere near Master Skywalker today." Barriss replied nervously. "What is that supposed to mean?" Anakin asked annoyed. "When I saw Ahsoka yesterday, she hinted to me that it wouldn't be a good idea to be around you today. She appeared very angry, nothing like her usual behavior." Barriss replied. Obi-Wan and Luminara looked at Barriss and then at Anakin. "Anakin, what did you do this time?" Obi-Wan asked. "Nothing! I didn't do anything." Anakin replied. "So, something about not messing around with her ship doesn't ring a bell?" Barriss asked. Anakin shot her an annoyed look. Obi-Wan sighed. "I guess you finally did it this time Anakin." Obi-Wan said. "We have to go to our meeting now, good luck in dealing with your padawan." Obi-Wan told him with amusement in his voice. "Hold on Obi-Wan, I…" Anakin began when he heard several bleeps at the end of the hall. "Uh-oh…" he said when he saw two more cleaning droids directing their attention towards him. "I gotta go." Anakin said hastily as he began to ran in the opposite direction of the droids. Luminara and Barriss jumped aside as the two droids chased after him. The three Jedi looked on as Anakin disappeared around the corner. "Is this usual behavior for them?" Luminara asked Obi-Wan. He chuckled a bit. "They've played some minor pranks on each other. This seems a bit more than they usually do." He replied. "Well, Ahsoka did seem very angry and upset yesterday. I guess she's trying to teach him a little lesson." Barriss said. The other two Jedi thought about her statement for a moment. "Oh well, we have a meeting to attend. Shall we go?" Obi-Wan said after a moment. Luminara and Barriss nodded and they continued towards their meeting.

;-

Through a number of perilous and acrobatic maneuvers Anakin had finally managed to avoid the cleaning droids from giving him another foam bath. As he sat in his hiding place he suddenly felt a presence. "_There you are Ahsoka!"_ He had finally located her. She was in one of the training rooms, surrounded by a large group of younglings. After making sure that there weren't any more cleaning droids looking for him he jumped down from his hiding spot and started making his way to the training room Ahsoka was in.

;-

Anakin entered the hall and looked around. He spotted Ahsoka standing at the end of the room, surrounded by a large group of initiates and two Jedi Masters standing behind them. Ahsoka was telling them about something. He didn't really listen as he began to make his way towards her.

"When you're out there in the galaxy, be it on some battlefield or in some palace or things like that, you always have to take care of your surroundings." Ahsoka was telling the group who were listening with great enthusiasm. Anakin ignored the things she said and continued making his way toward her.

"A lot of people know how dangerous facing a Jedi is. Occasionally you'll encounter people that will try to avoid fighting in the first place. They will try to prevent you from reaching them, most likely with a lot of soldiers or droids. However, what I've also seen in several missions are various kinds of traps." Ahsoka said to the younglings. "_So, our previous missions is where she got the idea for those booby-traps?"_ Anakin wondered. "Some cowards will built massive hideouts and cower somewhere inside. They'll fill their base with traps of all kinds. You'll probably encounter hidden blasters, poison or sleeping gas, fake walls and of course: trap doors." Ahsoka said as she made a gesture towards Anakin, making all of the younglings turn their heads towards him. Anakin was confused by her action. "_What is she talking about? Wait…"_ He thought. Unfortunately for him, he figured out her hint a moment too late as the floor beneath him suddenly vanished. His echoing yell was heard as he fell down the trap hole. "Ugh!" he grunted as he landed. With an annoyed sigh he looked up. "What is…?" he said as he noticed four compartments in the walls of the hole open above him. A look of horror spread across his face as large doses of unidentifiable green goo poured out of the holes and drenched him completely. "Ugh! What is this?! Ahsoka!" he yelled. The hole he was in was filled to his knees with the slimy green goo. Anakin focused on the Force and jumped with all of his might. He barely managed to grab the edge of the trap hole. He grunted as he pulled himself up, the slime on his body making him a lot heavier than usual.

Anakin finally got out of the hole and looked around. He was greeted by a large round of laughter from the younglings, even the two masters were laughing. Ahsoka however, was nowhere to be seen. He heard someone clear their throat beside him. He turned and saw Ahsoka standing next to him with two large bags in her hands. She smirked wickedly and threw the bags at him. Before Anakin even registered it, he was completely covered in not only the green goo, but also a large dose of fur and feathers.

As Anakin was trying to process the fact that Ahsoka turned him into some kind off Wookie-chicken freak, Ahsoka had turned around and was walking back to the group of now hysterically laughing younglings. Anakin turned to Ahsoka as she started to talk to the group again. "Another type of trap you might encounter are traps designed to disarm you and leave you vulnerable, like magnetized floors or ceilings." Ahsoka said as she pressed a button on her wrist. "Nooooo!" Anakin yelled as he was pulled to the ceiling by his robotic arm. "Ahsokaaaah!" Anakin yelled angrily as he hung from the ceiling, dripping goo, fur and feathers. "And that completes my story." She said as she bowed to the group, receiving a large round of applause and laughter. "Ahsoka!" Anakin yelled again. She turned to him and looked up at him. "Is something wrong Master?" she asked innocently. "Let me down from here!" he demanded. "What are you talking about?" she asked with the same innocent smile. "You know damn well what I'm talking about!" Anakin yelled angrily. "Hmm?" was her reply as she tilted her head and kept looking at him innocently. He quickly realized what she was doing and that she wasn't going to quit soon.

Ahsoka just kept looking at him while the younglings kept laughing. Some more goo dripped down to the ground as Anakin sighed in defeat. "Alright Snips, you win." He said to her. "I'm sorry, what was that?" she asked, pretending that she hadn't heard him. Anakin sighed again. "I won't mess around with your ship again. I promise." He said. Ahsoka smiled. "Thank you Master. I'm so glad that we had this little talk." She replied casually. Anakin gave her an irritated look. "I have a lunch appointment, I'll be back in a few hours." Ahsoka said as she began to walk to the exit of the training hall. "Ahsoka!" Anakin called after her. "See you later Skyguy!" she called back. "AHSOKA!" Anakin shouted after her.

Ahsoka stepped out of the training hall. As she did she spotted a familiar face walking by the door. "Ko-Toh-Yah Master Plo." She said to her oldest friend. "Ko-Toh-Yah Littl' Soka." The Kel Dorian replied. "Where are you headed?" he asked. "I have a lunch appointment outside the Temple, so I'm headed there now." She replied with a smile. "Sounds nice. Enjoy yourself Ahsoka." He said. "Thank you Master Plo." She replied. A shout came from the room behind Ahsoka. Master Plo looked inside and saw some humanoid form covered in goo, fur and feathers hanging from the ceiling, shouting and complaining. He identified the Force signature as Anakin's. He looked at Ahsoka. "Do I want to know?" Master Plo asked her. "No, not really." She replied with a shrug. "I'll see you later Master Plo." She said as she walked off. Master Plo looked at her as she walked off and then at the hanging form of Anakin. He shrugged and went on with his own business.

**;-**

**That's the end of this story. I hope you enjoyed it. It was pretty fun writing this.**

**I hope I got the greeting between Ahsoka and Plo Koon right. I've read it a few times before but couldn't really remember how it was spelled.**

**Right now I'm going to continue with my other stories. I'm working on new chapters for both my Ahsoka and my Barriss story. I expect to upload a new chapter in a few days from now.**

**Until next time.**


End file.
